Roleplay Stream
by Andra Black
Summary: A series of different roleplays created by myself and Constance Lirit. Starring oc characters Sarianah, Lilith, and myself in different plots. Rated for content.


**Ok, as you've read in the summary, these are multiple roleplays Constance Lirit and I made in our spare time. However, some of them may not seem complete, and that is because one of us was too damn tired to continue, or we got bored of it :P This is merely for you readers to enjoy and to keep you entertained while I work on my other chapters while trying to get my schoolwork done. Enjoy! **

**Pirate Lords **

The boat creaked quietly as the wood strained underneath each plank, a pair of figures cuddled together quietly on the bed as the soft sound of metal hitting together drummed through the silence.

Every evening, to sooth her husbands usually foul temper, Lilith would knock two coins together on his chest. Her green and brown eyes watching as his tempermental expression slowly slipped away to a calm one.

"We'll be at the cove soon." he murmured quietly, drawing his large strong arm tightly around Lilith's waist to hold her tightly to his side.

"And I suppose I'll need to come to be polite?" she asked, whilst leaning on the palm of her hand with her elbow propped onto his forearm.

"As always." he calmly replied.

"I hope it's not too hectic this time." Lilith sighed, twiddling with her long cork-screwed brown hair.

. . . . . .

**Standing outside the meeting room a teenage boy growled, his face and hair hidden by the paperboy's cap. A collar tied around his neck with a chain leading inside the room, and his arms tied together behind his back. "I fucking swear I'll kill that zealot."**

**When the laughter caused by an incredulous tale died down, one of the pirate lords; an albino that made a habit of walking around with his coat open, spoke up. "As we all fucking know, dear old Kisame has been a bit too serious lately, aye?"**

**Pein raised a brow, as did Kisame, both having the same question, but the former of the two speaking it first. "And what makes you say that, Hidan?" the ginger inquired.**

**"Well, he's not the type to fucking stoop so low as to have a one night stand at a brothel, so he pretty much never gets a fuck." Hidan explained, smirking when the shark glared at him.**

**"So I fucking got something for him." he stated, roughly jerking on the end of a chain as he did so, in reaction a loud string of pride crushing insults were heard from outside, and teenage paperboy trudged in, arms restrained with the chain connected to a tight collar around his neck.**

**"So you got me a cabin boy, yay..." Kisame sarcastically cheered.**

**"I'm no one's fucking cabin boy fish face!" the boy snapped, causing the brute to raise a brow.**

**Hidan snorted before yanking the chain again to make the boy stumble over to him. "This is way fucking better than a damn cabin boy." he gloated, a perverted grin creeping up his face as he reached his hand under the boy's shirt and up his back, sharply tugging his hand out to reveal chest bindings, and everyone got an eyefull of the girl's bosoms filling out the bagginess of her shirt.**

**"Great; Another cursed ship, that makes three." Pein uttered, flinching when Konan glared at him.**

**"Bloody arse kisser!" the girl cursed at Hidan, red blossoming on her cheeks.**

**"Stop whining bitch; it's what you fucking get for trying to fucking sneak on my ship." In return, Hidan's face smacked into the table from a swift roundhouse kick, a sickening crack informing them all that his nose was bashed in as well. Rearing his head up with a string of curses Hidan lashed out at her, but was knocked out of his seat from a bone crushing side kick to the gut.**

**Deidara barked in laughter, rudely pointing at the albino's dismay. "I like this chick already, hmm!" he exclaimed, wiping a tear from his eye.**

**"What's going on?" Kakuzu uttered, lumbering through the small door with Lilith following behind. His eerie green and red eyes drifting over Hidan's bloodied face.**

**"Hidan got beaten by a girl, hmm!" the blonde informed him, still having trouble stifling his giggles.**

**Just then, the still unidentified girl attempted to slip past the brute to escape, but instead fell back on her rump with a gasp. **

Kakuzu, with ease, slammed his hand on the side of the door near her face, causing her to fall backwards with shock. His face growing sour while Lilith tried to calm him down, it was rare for him to get snippy that easily. The journey here, and away from his bounty hunting, must have really set him on a thin wire.

"Kakuzu, there's no need to rough house the little girls." the brunette cohered him.

"Quiet woman." he replied, keeping his hand there in-case the slave tried to escape again.

**With a snarl the girl spat at Kakuzu's feet and stood again, planning on ducking under his arm.**

**Narrowing his gaze Kakuzu stuck the heel of his large leather boot down onto her stomach, whilst Lilith watched with uncertainty. She knew if she intervened she would no doubt get smacked.**

**"Kakuzu, you're being too rough, she's Kisame's whore..." Lilith tried to reason. "Think of the money you'd be ruining if she's bruised and unable to do her job?" the brunette added, encouraging him to stop. His eyes shifting to look down on the small Italian woman before he finally removed his foot, albiet begrudgingly.**

**"I'm no one's whore, damn it!" Sarianah snapped, her hat falling off to let her long brown tresses cascade down to her waistline, and her fire filled chocolate orbs glaring at the raven. "I've never let some bastard touch me in my life!"**

**"You were shackled, burned with a tattoo on your wrist, and sold for sex purposes. You'll be someone's whore by the end of the night." Lilith calmly spoke, holding out her own repeatidly scarred and tattooed wrist. "I've been through it already. Many times." she added.**

**"Not if I have something to say about it!" she stubbornly argued, standing up.**

**"What tattoo is on your wrist?" Lilith asked, trying to look at it. "I can tell you if you're a common whore, or a classy one." she uttered curiously.**

**Sarianah looked about ready to bite the woman's head off, "Are you fucking deaf?! I told you that no man has ever touched me, and I intend to keep it that way."**

**"That isn't what I asked." Lilith simply replied, pouting gently. "What's the tattoo on your wrist?" she grumbled, grabbing her hand to turn them over. **

"Hm, no tattoo... Looks like you got lucky. If you escape you can go back to a free life." she uttered, letting go of her to wipe her hand down the side of her dress as if she touched something horrible.

**"Then make the bastard get out of my way!" she demanded, glowering at the brute.**

**"You're stuck here until someone, maybe, decides to take you back to shore." Kakuzu stated, still not fully over having his boot spat on. "There's nothing but open water around this cove." he went on.**

**Sarianah looked to the side, realizing he was right. "But I'm barely seventeen, I'm too young to be sold off."**

**"Young? I was sold off and used when I was only eleven." Lilith murmured. "You're lucky you've lasted to seventeen years of age..." the Italian woman added, as Kakuzu seemed to notice a quiet nerve was struck in his wench.**

**Kisame chose this moment to stand and walk around the table. "Life isn't always gonna be the way you want it, kid." the brute spoke, clapping a heavy hand on her shoulder.**

**Kisame took the chain and gently tugged it to make her follow him back to his seat. Finally waking up with a pained groan Hidan watched the shark walk back to his chair with the brunette not putting up a fight. "How the fuck?! What the hell did you do to make her give in?!"**

**Sitting down Kisame hauled the girl up by her shoulders and plopped her down on his knee. "Unlike you, I'm not an asshole to women." he explained.**

**Taking his own seat Kakuzu played with the ring on his middle finger by twirling it with the thumb on the same hand, his wench standing at his side quietly.**

Soon the meeting had come to a break, a sight that made the rather notious Lilith thankful. The tight, dank room smelt of sea water, fish and sweat from the pits of the unwashed pirates Pein kept at his disposal.

"Can we go outside for a bit?" Lilith asked quietly, hoping not to stir Kakuzu into one of his 'I decide what we do' moods. He did not say anything and just simply stood, his large six-foot-seven bulk casting her in a shadow as he went towards the door.

Outside she practically gulped in the air like it was water from the pool of eternal youth, while Kakuzu quietly stared at the sea.

"You're being very quiet, Kakuzu. Is everything alright?" she enquired, peering up at him.

"Silence, woman." he muttered, continuing to fiddle with his jewellery.

**Glancing off for a moment Lilith examined the sky, it was going to be night soon, so the meeting was not going to last too much longer.**

. . . .

Kisame glanced at the girl who sat silently on his lap throughout the meeting, then to the others as they left to do whatever during their break. "So you're a virgin." he bluntly stated. "H-huh?" she looked over her shoulder to him, blushing, "Oh... I literally shouted that earlier." she recalled the argument with the Latina.

Sensing the forlorn emotion coming from her Kisame frowned and leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "You know it doesn't have to be all that bad. If you're a good slave you'll get treated nicely, even respected like a woman of royal blood."

"But I'll be looked at as a tramp, not for who I am." she sulked back, tensing when she felt his tough lips brushing against her neck.

"That's not entirely true," he murmured, inwardly smirking as her breath hitched when kissed behind her ear. "Look at Kakuzu and Lilith; they're actually married, and Lilith is recognized as part of our crew, not simply Kakuzu's whore."

His tongue running its tip along her neck Sarianah shivered, tilting her head back against his shoulder, not sure what to do. She always thought it'd feel gross to be touched by a man, but reality struck her hard as the very pirate lord proved to her that just the barest of touches felt better than how it was described.

"And you could be given more pleasure than accounted for." he went on, leaning his neck down to reach over her shoulder and suck on her collar bone, giving a gentle nip, earning a soft moan from the brunette.

Drawing his hand up he held his palm against the front of her waist, her shirt hitching up slightly as he rose it to tenderly cup her breast, gently squeezing the clothed mound while sucking on her neck, listening to the small whimpers she made.

Coming back into the room Kakuzu paused, his eyes dulling for a moment as Lilith poked her head out past his large arm to see what he had stopped for.

"Hypocrite..." Lilith whispered, resting her hands on the back of Kakuzu. He stiffened slightly at the touch, having not been noticed by the two canoodling on the chair with their backs to him. He could feel a sense of longing for his own wench now, something he had to shake off for now.

"Do you mind?" he spoke brashly, destroying their little moment.

Face turning red Sarianah ducked her head, hiding herself within Kisame's broad frame while the shark simply sent the miser a toothy smirk over his shoulder.

Thumping down into his seat Kakuzu grumbled slightly, his nose twitching when Lilith went to fix his mask.

"Bloody women." he murmured, letting this slide just once since no one was around to see it.

"Presentation is eveything." the brunette whispered, giving him one of her softest smiles. Narrowing his eyes he looked away, this bloody woman took away part of him from time to time without even realizing.

Noticing the exchange between the two Sarianah glanced over her shoulder to Kisame again, and the brute loosely hugged an arm around her waist.

Face remaining a cherry pink the brunette silently observed as the rest of the crew filed in, taking their seats once more, and she let a dark, yet cute smile tug at her lips upon seeing the albino walking with his nose patched up.

Night came upon the cove soon enough, and from the hidden hideout each pirate dragged his feet across the ground. Kakuzu in particular did not look well, his eyes duller than usual as he lead Lilith back towards their ship. It was too dark to sail by now, so they would have to stay until morning now.

With the woman in front Kakuzu corrald her towards his domain at the top of the ship, his figure not resting until he was sitting down at a large desk so that he could count his doubloons.

"That meeting was a long one." Lilith spoke, lighting a few candles to hang on the wall beside the oil lamps.

"Too long, and nothing I could not have heard in a letter was said." he hissed, pulling off his mask and hood to show the gorey scars that lined either corner of his cheeks like a Glasgow smile.

"It was nice to see some friendly faces though." the brunette replied, sitting down on a wooden seat to do some sowing for Kakuzu. Somehow he always managed to rip his trousers by snagging them on something.

Kakuzu simply replied with a hitched spat breath; friendly his arse.

. . . .

By about midnight Lilith was curled up on the bed, she was not tired, but her eyes were shut and her body limp on the mattress as the soft chime of money rattled through the silence. Kakuzu's shadow flickering off the walls as he finally finished counting and took the time to look over at her.

**Her hair was spread out across the mattress, a soft expression held upon her face as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him from the bed. She gave him that look and then turned her back to him, a sly and quiet 'come here' gesture that was almost a game to him.**

**He got up slowly, using his hand to unbutton his shirt as he came over to her and sat down beside her bum on the bed. He did nto move to touch her though, he knew she would turn over soon enough and start trying to gain his affections.**

**Which she did, just as suspected. Slowly she turned over, her body rising as her hair fell over her shoulder and breast, her eyes looking up at him with a smouldering gaze. When he still did not budge Lilith pouted deviously and turned over further so that she could place her chest against his arm and slither up his arm to his ear.**

**Pushing his long hair from his ear she bit his ear lobe, a soft, hot breath passing over it. Now he had no more self control, his large arms grabbing her as she squeaked and found herself tugged onto his stomach as he fell back onto the bed.**

**Straddling him Lilith run her hands up and down his chest and stomach, her body looming over him as she bent over to unbotton the rest of his shirt with her mouth and tongue.**

**He watched with eyes like a hawk, still astonished to this day by how well she could work her tongue.**

Soon she could see his candle-lit torso, littered in scars and marred in imperfections.

"Mmm, master, you're so good looking tonight." Lilith purred gently, running her hands up and down his bare skin. Her tongue running across one of his cuts before she sucked on one of his oldest scars. The behemoth shuddered under the sensation, her teeth grazing over the weakened skin and sending his nerves into over drive.

**"Lilith." he spoke, gaining her attention as she continued to suck on the scar. The mere eye contact made his loins tighten, his large hand coming down on her arse to make her flinch and moan. "Strip for me." he calmly commanded, watching her kiss, lick and suck her way down his stomach until she had fully slipped off the bed. Her breasts devilishly being squeezed down on his crotch on purpose before she stood up and began to untie the back of her corsetted dress.**

**The ropes snapping slightly as the tension was releasd, the fabric thudding to the floor slowly as her bare body was revealed to him. About to remove her underwear he stopped her, a look of slight surprise crossing her face. "Leave them on." he uttered, beckoning her back to continue to please his skin.**

. . . .

Kisame led Sarianah though the crew of his own ship, headed for the cabin. The girl trudged behind him quietly, being led by the chain with gentle tugs.

Entering the cabin Kisame gestured for her to sit down on his bed while he wandered elsewhere and shrugged off his overcoat, hanging it on a coathanger. He returend to her again, pulling out a hand knife to cut away the ropes from her wrists.

Hearing her mumble something he looked at her. "Pardon?" "Sarianah, my name is Sarianah." He nodded, liking the sound of it when he repeated it in his head. "Call me Kisame."

She fidgetted, rubbing her sore wrists. "You're... not like... not what I expected." The brute chuckled, "What did you expect? A rapist?" She merely nodded, and the humor fell from his face.

"There's gonna be a rotten apple no matter where you go. You're lucky that you ended up with me instead of someone else; like Hidan. He could've chosen to keep you instead of presenting you to me as a gift." he informed her, his hand tilting her chin up to look at him in the eye.

When silence continued on Kisame gently pressed his lips to hers, quickly wrapping an arm around her waist when she intstantly tried to jump back with a gasp, keeping his lips still for a moment before moving them over the soft, petal pink ones.

He waited for the girl to relax her tensed body before releasing it from his arm, placing his hand on her shoulder before moving it down to slowly pop the buttons of her plain, tan colored shirt.

Eventually she began to respond to his tender kisses, an embarrassed sound escaping her when he licked her bottom lip, demanding entry.

**Kisame's hands grabbed her waist, and she found herself sitting on his lap again, back facing him, just like they were in the meeting room. His cool fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt, drumming along her smooth and toned stomach until they enveloped her braless breast, causing the girl to arch her back when the very fingertips nipped a rosy red nub.**

**Using his other hand to unbuttom her shirt further till he could slide it off her shoulders Kisame gazed down at her body from his towering height, watching his hand play with her bosoms and gently tug her nipples.**

**Raising a hand to tilt her head back Kisame leaned down to kiss her hungrily, the other drifting down to her trousers and undo the suspensers, slipping inside afterwards to cup her surprisingly smooth, shaven mound.**

**Sarianah bucked into him with a moan that was swallowed by him, His tongue wildly exploring her sweet cavern as he glided his finger between her moist lips, easily finding her sensitive bundle of nerves and stroking them.**

**Her legs quivered as pleasured whimpers left her lips when pulled his head away to let her breathe.**

**Twisting her in his lap Kisame switched her position so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, his hand grabbing her throat gently to give her a heated kiss. Slowly he lifted himself up, semi-carrying Sarianah until he was up off the bed and able to push her onto her back having twisted on his side. Grinding into her heat he ran his hands up and down her outer thighs.**

**Melting under him Sarianah's arms circled his neck, one straying away to timidly undo his white undershirt. Lifting up slightly Kisame all but just tore the damn thing open, buttons popping off reveal his sculpted torso, lined with aged scars that almost blended in with his skin tone. The brute then stood on his knees, fingers playing with the single strip of cloth that kept his trousers around his hips and tugging them down once it was off, revealing his toned thighs and definitely larger than average erection.**

**She bit against her knuckles when he inserted a finger inside her maidenhood, swirling the appendage around before inserting a second to pump against her inner sanctum, small cries blurting from her as he began to roughly plunge them inside.**

...

The Stripper and The Virgin

Beating his hip from one side to the next Kisame ran his hands down his chest, each button unpopping slowly, his shoulders drifting from one side to the next as he swayed.

Soon enough his shirt was open, his hands slipping around to his waist, lifting up his shirt so that his back and waist were exposed.

The collar running down his back before the entire fabric fell to a pool around his feet.

Twisting he hooked his thumb behind his belt, his hip still swaying as he ran his hand down his strong stomach. A sharp bite pinching his lower lip as he turned his head to the side and began to unbuckle his belt, the button to his jeans popping with ease to exposde his boxers underneath before he turned away again and groped his ass.

Turning he glanced at Sarianah, giving her a toothy grin which really did make him look pleased with himself.

Heart stammering and eyebrow twitching Sarianah gulped heavily, unable to speak as her cheeks flushed a rosy red.

"Satisfied?" he uttered with mirth dancing in his eyes. The teen nodded numbly before she all but passed out with blood dripping from her nose.

Quirking his brow Kisame examined the flabbergasted girl. That was new.

Sighing to himself he gently picked her up and readjusted her form so that she was lying across the sofa, head propped up by a pillow. Scratching his head he muttered, "Never got that kind of reaction before."

Standing again he wandered to the kitchen, searching around for a moment before spotting the paper towels. Grabbing a few he walked to the sink and wetted them a bit, then went back back to the living room. Sitting on his knees next to the couch he gently wiped away the blood from her nose, taking care not to smear it.

Kisame then tossed the soggy, bloodstained towel into a nearby trashcan, muttering "and he scores" before sitting down comfortably on the floor next to the sofa.

"Might as well wait for her to wake up." he grumbled, rebuttoning his jeans and folding his arms behind his head to use them as a pillow, leaning back against the couch.

After a while, the brute began to worry, but perked his head up at the sound of soft mumbling. Turning his head he saw the girl talking to herself, eyes still closed and countenance remaining in a peaceful, slumber like state.

"That was so worth $200..." he heard her say.

Watching in amusement Kisame moved back a bit when she suddenly shifted and curled up into a ball, like a small kitten, her shirt riding up slightly to reveal the smooth expanse of her back. The brute found his eyes trailing down her back and her rump, which popped out due to it's firm, round shape.

Reaching up Kisame placed his hand against the small of her back, his finger running along the baby soft flesh that contrasted with the tough texture of his skin. Moving his hand higher, hitching up her shirt along with it, he stopped when he felt the clasp of her brassiere.

Like he was debating on something his fingers remained on the clasp, but he was unprepared when the girl began to to stir, a confused murmur coming from her as she straightened out and turned her head.

They sat still in the awkward silence, a thick tension rising. Her cheeks turned red while a nervous bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"What are you doing?" Sarianah enquired, pulling herself up as Kisame flinched his hand away from her back.

"I was just massaging your back, you were murmuring in your sleep." Kisame replied, remaining as cool as a cucumber.

Eyes flickering in slight disbelief she mumbled a small "oh" before pulling her shirts back in place, hoping he didn't see her flowery lace trimmed boy shorts.

"You have nice skin." Kisame uttered, thinking nothing of how odd that possibly sounded.

"U-um t-thank you?" she squeaked out, somewhat irked by his statement.

"I-I guess... you have nice skin, too." (More like nice abs) she silently corrected, managing to keep her eyes from straying about his muscular frame.

"I work out at least three times a week." he replied, tensing his forearm slightly.

"Showoff." she muttered, but found herself stating, "I work out daily as well."

"Do you?" he asked, raising his brow.

She nodded. "You don't see many girls with biceps like these, unless they're professional wrestlers." she uttered, pulling her sleeve up to flex her arm.

"Very impressive." Kisame grinned.

"Thanks, and uh, sorry about fainting earlier. That was the first time I've ever seen a guy do that..." she trailed off, recalling the part where his shirt had slid off his shoulders.

"It's not that uncommon really, just not spoken about much. Great money though." Kisame stated.

"Do you sleep with them for money as well?" she asked out of curiosity, not fully informed about what male strippers did in particular.

"If they will pay extra, yeah." he uttered, shrugging.

'"Does it happen often?" she added on, feeling a bit guilty for being so nosy.

"Nah, I'm not one of the leading strippers. I'm high up there though." Kisame replied.

"Do you... ever get in a relationship?" she hesitantly inquired.

"We can if we want to, but it's suggested we don't get into any relationships if they, or we, can't handle the job." he explained.

"What does it feel like, to do... to copulate?" She wasn't one to use the blunt words unless she was in a foul mood.

"What, you're a virgin?" Kisame inquired.

She felt like smacking herself, "Y-yeah...but sometimes I wish I wasn't." she replied honestly.

"Pfft, it's not all it's cracked up to be." Kisame grumbled. "You get a good shag now and again, but you'd be surprised how crappy most chicks and dudes are at it." the brute stated.

"Wait, so you're saying that it doesn't feel good every time?"

"Aye." Kisame replied, shrugging. "It's an art, you're either good at it, or terrible." he chuckled.

Not thinking before she spoke the girl bluntly, although shyly asked him, "Are you good at it?"

"Well, I woulldn't be ranked highly if I wasn't." Kisame grinned.

"What's the difference if you're good at it?" she inquired.

"The girl orgasms." he bluntly stated.

Surprised by the simply blunt and crude reply Sarianah sputtered through her nose, a light snort of laughter escaping her.

"I can prove it if you want?" Kisame offered. "It'll cost you fifty extra though." he added.

The girl tensed for a moment, her eyes visibly flicking to her purse which lied innocently on the floor next to the T.V audio system. Curiosity was biting at her, and her self concious was fighting itself. One side said that her first should be someone special and important while the other bluntly shot back that the guy was hot and had experience, and decreased the chances of her first time being something to be ashamed about.

Summing up her inner arguments she quietly spoke, "Ok."

Sliding off the couch she went to retrieve her purse and dug out the amount required and handed it to him, her heart nearly bursting from her chest. "Does it hurt?"

"A little bit, but I'll be gentle." he replied smoothly.

"O-ok." she stuttered, then stood there like an idiot with her cheeks set aflame, not knowing what to do.

For a mere moment Kisame snickered, standing up slowly to tower over her before placing his hand onto her cheek and leaning down to capture her lips.

Sarianah jolted at first, not used to the feel of the tough yet smooth texture of his lips against hers, but told herself to suck it up and enjoy herself and leaned into the kiss.

Running his tongue against her lips Kisame bit on her lower lip gingerly, his hand running down to the centre of her back to pull her flush against him.

Sarianah tentatively opened her mouth, allowing her body to move on its own and loosely linking her arms over his broad shoulders.

Sliding his hand underneath her shirt his cool palm slid up to the clasps on her bra.

Mind turned to mush with the gradually heating battle between their tongues Sarianah's body gave a wanton shudder upon feeling his cool skin contrast with her own, unintentionally clinging to him more tightly.

Dragging her backwards Kisame dropped down onto the sofa, pulling Sarianah down onto his lap as he pulled her against his hip.

The brunette gasped as a hard bulge pushed into her clothed maidenhood, losing the dominant war and allowing him to take over as a small moan escaped her.

Running his hands down her waist Kisame lifted her up slightly to grope her bum tightly.

"Mph!" His lips muffled her startled yelp, the girl's face burning in embarrassment. Gathering wits she left a tickling trail with her fingers against the hardened plates of his chest, marveling the smooth yet hard surface.

Sliding one of his hands around Kisame groped the girl's chest, cupping and squeezing it.

Sarianah arched into his hand, face pulling away from his as a quiet groan fell from her, her arms circling his neck again.

Shifting his head Kisame began to nibble Sarianah's neck, moving her shirt away to suck on her collarbone.

The teen whimpered and latched on to his ear, tenderly nipping the shell before lowering to suck on the lobe, her hands intertwining within his hair.

Bucking his hip moderatly Kisame placed his hand under her shirt and began to tug her breast from the cup.

Quiet blissful sounds falling from her again Sarianah found herself rubbing her groin with him, trying to satiate the heat gathering between her legs.

With the soft mound out Kisame began to play with her nipple, his index finger and thumb nipping and tweaking it slightly.

"Nya..." In response she mewled almost cutely into his ear. Her legs began to hug around his thighs more tightly in attempts to get closer.

Unbuttoning her trousers Kisame loosened the fabric before sliding his hand into the gap between the jeans and her pants.

She twitched and by reflex pulled her hips back when she felt his hand intruding her intimacy, her body growing tense.

"Want me to stop?" Kisame whispered into her ear, pressing his fingers up to tickle her moist lips through her underwear.

Sarianah's breath hitched before replying, "N-no, I'm just nervous. I've never gotton anywhere near this far with anyone."

Humming slightly to himself Kisame slid his hand back, the tips of his fingers pulling the elastic on her pants away from her hot skin.

Her thighs quivered as the cool air from the room invaded her moist heat, her eyes clenching shut as she waited.

Spreading her lips Kisame pressed his middle finger against her entrance, testing the barrier which protected her womanhood before beginning to push the digit inside and push in and out.

Her knees, which held her up, shook and slipped outwards before she slumped against him, soft moans being drawn out from her as he continued to pump the single finger inside her.

Pressing against her sweet-spot Kisame trailed several kisses down her chest before capturing her soft pink nub in his mouth.

She instinctively hugged his head, still trying to close every possible gap between them. One of her hands strayed across the back of his shoulder, nails digging in just slightly to leave light crescent moon shaped dents in his skin.

Fingering her slightly rougher than before Kisame pressed his thumb against the soft lump of nerves at the top of her heat, his thumb then swirling against it in time with his hand going in and out of her.

Crying out Sarianah suddenly tensed with a shudder running through her body, a high sensation filling her as she arched her back sharply.

Continuing to suck on her nipple while fingering her Kisame smirked, his hip bucking to grind against her.

She now hung against him loosely, her body spasming from the aftereffects of her orgasm, slowly lowering from her cloud nine only for the liquid heat in her veins to return tenfold. She whimpered seeing as the arousing torture had yet to cease.

Grinning Kisame lifted Sarianah up to remove her trousers and shirt, taking a moment to do the same to himself as he loomed above her on the sofa.

Looking up at him with wide, lust filled chocolate orbs Sarianah froze upon seeing his girth, cheeks turning an ever so darker shade of cherry before turning her head away in embarrassment.

Pulling her face back up to face him Kisame captured her lips into a heated kiss, his spare hand freeing his erection before sliding her underwear to the side to position himself.

"Ready?" he enquired through each passionate kiss.

"M-hm." she nodded lightly, willing her stubbornly tense body to relax.

Pressing the tip to her enterance Kisame gripped her hips before beginning to push into her tight heat, a gruff noise leaving his throat as he went as deep as possible.

Sarianah cried out softly as he penetrated her, fingers digging into his thick shoulder as she regained her breath.

Beginning to slide in and out Kisame picked up pace slowly, so as to give her time to become accustomed to him moving in and out.

After some time passed Sarianah hooked her legs around his waist, her moans beginning to escalate to pleasured screams as her head flicked from side to side.

Drawing his hip out he pushed back into her roughly, aiming for the clump of nerves on the inside of her womanhood. Once he found it he continued to knock against it.

Choked moans rising from her ragged breaths a dribble of saliva dripped from the corner of her agape mouth, moisture pricking at her eyes from the blinding pleasure he struck down on to her.

Pulling her up onto his lap Kisame began to push up into her, bouncing her off of his erection as he kissed up and down her neck.

She began to hush out his name in between high pitched gasps, her head lolling back as presperation started to layer her skin.

Feeling her breasts bounce against his chest Kisame groped one of the mounds tightly, squeezing it roughly.

Crying out once more, Sarianah let out a vocal moan as she reached her climax a second time, her insides releasing whilst her heat squeezed around him.

Releasing with her this time Kisame groaned, riding out his climax into her before releasing her and pulling out slowly.

Groaning at the loss of heat, Sarianah looked up at him before seeing a wet towel being held out to her.

Running the towel down her stomach and down towards her heat Kisame began to clean in between her thighs gently.

Sarianah whined at the awkward sounds it made, squirming her hips uncomfortably.

"Relax." Kisame murmured, leaning down to kiss her gently.

"Okay." she mumbled out, complying to his demand as he cleaned her, mostly only because he kissed her.

"You should probably have a shower before you put on some clean clothes." Kiame commented, pausing for a moment. "I should probably shower to." he added. Thinking about it a small grin came to his face, his strong arms picking her up off the sofa.

"We'll save water if we get in together." he chuckled before frowning. "I think Kakuzu is rubbing off on me." he groaned lowly.

Recalling something she had overheard from high school she smirked. "I'm guessing you're wanting to go for round two?" she inquired, resting her head against his chest.

"Maybe." he murmured casually. "Depends if I feel like being generous, or if I'll want paid for it." he chuckled.

"I think I might be able to convince you." she replied, swinging her feet back and forth childishly.

Kisame chortled lightly before carrying her down the hallway, only to bump into Kakuzu, who was as naked as the day he was born and holding an equally bare Lilith in his arms.

"Kakuzu?"

"Kisame?"

"Lilith?"

"Sarianah?"

...…

Hot Sand

Pulling down the binoculars Kisame passed them to Thrawe while walking alongside him. "See anyone?" he inquires.

Scanning the bay the dark-chocolate haired man hovered over every face and melting icecream cone around them, soft grunts passing his lips from time to time as he tried to find anyone interesting.

"Bingo." Thrawe smoothly uttered, leaning forward for a moment before taking them away from his face to point along towards the farthest reaches of the resort. "Brunette fitty over there, arse up to. Very nice." he chortled, handing them over to Kisame.

Accepting the lenses Kisame nearly startles his friend from shouting "Oh baby!" when the selected target had chosen that moment to turn around, revealing a very promising pair of bosoms, clad in a stringy black bikini.

"Shall we shark our way to the hot-blood?" Thrawe inquired, smirking slightly.

"Totally. I want a piece of tha-... A-and a guy?!" the brute blurts. "Dude, I think she's already taken! Check it out!" he passed the binoculars again.

Taking them to his face Thrawe examined a young looking man, with pale white skin and shoulder length black hair, taking a beverage to the girl in question.

"Hm, they could be friends." the brunette uttered. "Saw that guy at a bar the other day, he was quite the ladies man." he added. His head slowly tilting then towards the rear of the goth. "Very nice, very nice indeed." the large, muscular man spoke, admiring the man's thin but toned phsique.

"Let's get stooping to snooping, Kisame." Thrawe stated, handing the black binoculars back.

"Sounds like a plan." Kisame replies, rising from their 'hiding place' starting the short walk to their targets.

. . . . .

"We're being spied on." the girl spoke to her goth friend, eyes closed.

"I'm not surprised." Ulquiorra answered in his usual blunt monotone, his legs pulled up so that he was out of the sun under his black-lace sun-brolly.

Andra: ((A black- lace sun-brolly, really? -3- you're making him sound Lolita

Con'con: ((shush you)

"Maybe I should've stayed lying face down? I could've sworn I heard someone holler "oh baby" when I flipped over." she utters as she senses someone approach them.

"Hey there." Thrawe greeted, bringing a small smile to his face.

"Hello mortal, you're blocking the sun." Sarianah greets sharply, lowering her sunglasses to send him a glare.

Con'con: (lol mortal xD?)

Andra: ((it's her way of addressing insignificant individuals.

Andra: (like she's an otherworldly being compared to them, making them a mortal compared to her. See? XP

"You're a bit red, I don't think you need anymore sun, unlike your boyfriend there." Thrawe uttered, grinning slightly.

Quirking a brow Sarianah glances at Kisame, who walks in beside Thrawe. "Whereas he seems a bit blue." she utters, taking a sip from her piña colada.

"Makes him interesting, don't you think?" Thrawe enquired, smirking a little.

Kisame grins, which falters when she murmurs uninterestingly, "Hmm, perhaps." and rests her head back down. "Ulq, be a dear and have them off, please."

"Feisty little minx." Kisame mutters under his breath.

Standing up Ulquirorra gave the pair a sullen glare, but Thrawe seemed to just stare back at him and hitch his brow.

Kisame shivered somewhat, but kept his eyes on the seemingly uninterested brunette. "Why play hard to get, tootsie? Am I not man enough to invite you to somewhere special?"

Andra: ((I think I chose the wrong set of words xD

Ulquiorra soon took a step out from the brolly and practically reflected sunlight like a mirror, the very sight making Thrawe twitch his eye a little out of discomfort. When he tried to shoo them off my force Thrawe put him back under the shade pretty easily.

"You'll give someone an epoleptic fit if you stand in the sun." he grumbled, glaring at the spiked choker around the goth's neck. Who wore that kind of thing to a beach?

Sarianah twitched, like her muscles were tightening, and Thrawe quickly found himself slammed onto his back, a small, feminine foot resting on his chest.

"You dare touch my friend again, and you'll have hell to pay." she hissed at him in warning.

She turns her head to Kisame with a sharp glare, and he flinches back a bit. "Easy there, Kitten. I just wanted to spend some time with you, no harm here."

"Crazy bitch." Thrawe grunted, grabbing her ankle to pull her off balance.

Getting to his feet he flinched and hopped sideways when Ulquiorra threw sand at him. "You're on your own Kisame, these two are out of their minds." Thrawe stated, grabbing Ulquiorra by the forhead to plunk him onto his ass on his beach towel before making a break for it to the rock pools further long the beach and behind the cliff-face.

Swiftly the goth gave chase, having gotten back up with a rather irrate expression for once.

Rubbing her rump and calling out for her friend Sarianah huffed, crossing her arms. "Bloody horse kisser." she mutters, looking up when once again the sunlight had been blocked off.

"And you're still here?"

A sharp "Tch" escaping him Kisame all but grabbed the brunette and tossed her over his shoulder, ignoring the curious onlookers surrounding him as the girl threw a hiss fit.

"Bloody put me down you oversized fish!" she all but screeched, slamming her fists into his shoulder, only to squeal when a large hand gave her bum a hearty slap.

"Keep it down will ya?"

…

WARPED

Hidden under the blanket and dressed in her camouflage cargos and beige wife beater, Lexy turned in her sleep, snoring somewhat loudly at times. It was five in the afternoon, but that didn't stop the brunette from sleeping the day away.

Out of the blue, the wall seemed to warp in shape, as if being sucked in, before a black dimensional hole appeared. The girl stirred in her sleep slightly, but remained asleep, her body curling up into a ball.

Looming over the bed like some kind of boogy-man Kakuzu glanced around before he released his thread from his arm to wrap them around the woman's figure, deciding it would be easier to have her tangled up in her covers.

Binding the figure in the covers Kakuzu grumbled and constricted their movement so they could not move.

"I assume you're awake now." he stated, figuring if the thread and covers being bound around them did not wake them up then the fact that they were now in the air would.

"I've been ordered by the leader of the Akatsuki to bring you back with me." he muttered, turning to go back through the portal. Reaching out his hand to snatch up a piggy bank on the way out he shook it a little, that would pay for his next cup of tea while out on a mission he supposed.

Squirming and wriggling despite the restraints, it didn't stop the brunette from snapping out with muffled yells. "Let me the fuck go you bloody tree fucker!" Not having heard what he had said. "At least loosen the damn wires! They're squishing my boobs too much!"

Unable to hear her muffled yelling, or perhaps choosing to convert it into white noise, Kakuzu stepped through and shut the portal before dropping the writhing lump down onto the ground.

"I got her, I'm going back to counting." the miser grumbled, choosing not to glare until he was turned away from the leader. Who the hell disturbs someone on their day off to snatch people from their beds? Then again, with a face like Pein's it was not hard to guess he was not all there.

Wrapped up like a mummy and scrambling about, Lexy eventually managed to untangle herself from the blanket and stood up with a not so happy looking face with her hair touseled up everywhere, but was quickly fixed by shaking her head like a dog.

"Ok, who in their bloody fucking right mind dares to ruin my afternoon catnap?!" she plighted, glaring at Pein without realizing who he was. Clearly her memory was fazed due to just waking up.

"She's loud." Pein sighed from behind his tall collar, he was hoping she would not be so energetic.

Bristling from the statement she grabbed the blanket, which was lying next to her feet, and wadded it up into a ball before throwing it in his direction. "Jackass." she muttered. It took a second, but she finally decided to use a moment to try and figure out why he seemed familiar. "Holy shit, you're Pein!" she blurted, pointing a rude finger at him.

...

Sitting down the miser groaned and lay back, his eyes shutting so that he could take a moment to rest.

"Kakuzu." he heard a female voice utter, causing him to turn his head slightly.

"Yeah?" the tanned man asked, seeing that it was just Lilith, the maid and chef.

"Who's the new girl?" the brunette enquired, having eavesdropped in on the mission before he went to collect her.

"I picked up a girl?" the miser asked, pinching his nose. Another expensive member.

"I don't know, someone Pein wanted." he grumbled, trying to figure out where he left off in his counting.

"Strange, maybe he actually took my request into consideration." the powder-tanned woman spoke, sitting down on the miser's bed.

"Your bed is like a rock." she protested, bouncing up and down on it as he turned to look at her.

"Get off of that bed before you break it." he hissed, narrowing his gaze. "Who gave you permission to even come in here?" he asked.

"Oh stop being so sour, I just came to talk to you, you unsocial miser." Lilith grumbled back, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Watch your tongue, you little tart." Kakuzu responded, having given up trying to spend some alone time with himself, his money, and the eerie silence that surronded the base.

"Someone's in a foul mood today." Lilith spoke, standing up to fix a few things around the room. It was her job to clean, and even though they were in this temporary base it was no excuse for her to be lazy.

"Woman, get out." Kakuzu lightly complained, watching her fiddle with a few books on a shelf that were perfectly aligned until she touched them. Apparently they were not in acceptable condition until they were sorted alphabetically and then colour coded.

"Would you like some tea?" Lilith asked, who was clearly deaf to anything he said or yelled, and was blind to every aggressive expression of body language he flashed her way.

"Yes." he quietly responded after a pause. Having given up yelling at her that same moment he watched her totter across the room, fix his cloak which was hung up, and then leave the room.

"I hate that woman." he muttered, turning to hunch over his desk and mutter to himself.

From a mile away he could hear her clattering up the hallway to his room, he had quickly moved everything out of her way and hid anything made of paper that she could soak. He did not trust that woman with a hot pot of tea and heels.

"Here you go, I really had to scour the kitchen to find a clean cup." Lilith murmured, putting it down on the desk. Rubbing her hands together the brunette glanced around the dank room and began to pout slightly.

"I really don't like it here. I hope I can go home soon." she sighed, pulling out a tissue to wipe her nose a little.

"We're stuck here until Pein decides who to give that new girl to." he mumbled.

"Well, we've got Hidan, myself and you. So I doubt he'll dump her on us." Lilith spoke, pondering who was most likely to obtain their newest member.

Deidara was dealing with Tobi, who was their newest member up until now, and Zetsu was the asset that made them a trio already. So it was most likely going to be Kisame and Itachi who obtained her, there was only two of them.

"Woman. Woman!" Kakuzu snapped, as he watched Lilith cause the tea she was pouring to over flow out of the cup and all over the table.

"Oh dear." she gasped, tilting the pot back up to stop pouring. "I should really pay attention." the woman spoke, pulling the tissue from her sleeve to try soak up the mess.

"Get out, you blundering fool!" Kakuzu snapped, causing her to flinch with surprise.

"Don't yell." Lilith retorted, knitting her eyebrows together.

"I wouldn't have to yell if you didn't make a mess all of the time." he growled, pushing her by the shoulder towards the door. "Now get out." Kakuzu stated.

"But the mess." the tanned woman protested.

"I'll clean it up myself, at least then something would be done right." the miser growled, slamming the door shut behind her.

"What a rude man." Lilith stated firmly, giving a gnetle 'humph' before heading down the corridor to see if her help would actually be appreciated elsewhere.

"Useless bloody..." Kakuzu complained under his breath, his emerald and crimson eyes scanning over the mess she had left in her wake.

"I'd happily give her to Kisame and Itachi just so I can perhaps have at least one competent partner." he sighed, retrieving a dish cloth from the tray Lilith had brought the tea to him on to dry up the puddle on the floor, table and the side of the table.

...

"Yes." he murmured bluntly. "I've brought you here to enlist you into the Akatsuki." he stated.

She stood there, blinking several times as he processed what he had said. "Eh? But I don't have any special techniques or superhuman abilities."

"You wont be fighting, we just need a strong individual who can keep an eye on two of my members. Zetsu, surprisingly, can't keep an eye on everyone at all times." Pein responded calmly.

"Ok? Who will these two members be?" she inquired hesitantly. She'd be damned if it turned out to be Tobi and Deidara.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." the ginger uttered.

"They're the only pair in the organization at this point. Your task is fairly simple, keep tabs on what they do during missions, or when they're not being used." Pein explained.

Lexy could barely control the urge to grin as she heard the one name she was mentally begging for him to say. 'OH MY GODS! I get to be near Kisame! No, no. Bad Lexy. I can't act like a fucking fan-girl, I might scare him. Just be yourself and do your job.' she inwardly told herself.

"Okay, so when will I meet them?" she asked, face remaining straight.

"They're out hunting the kyuubi at the moment, though I assume they'll be back by tomorrow evening." Pein spoke, mentally looking over what Zetsu had reported in.

"Where will I be staying?" she continued on.

"We are not foolish enough to put all of the Akatsuki together, that's like placing two murderers in the same cage." Pein began.

"We have seperated homes around the country, in each country, for each group. Kisame and Itachi stay to the very south east of the country of fire, near the coast which divides it from the country of water." Pein stated.

"So that's where I'll be going right now?" For some stupid reason she found it funny to keep asking him questions, even though they were important ones.

"No. It's a hidden area, Kisame and Itachi will come and take you there, as I said, tomorrow evening." Pein stated, turning on the ball of his foot.

"Until then, you should rest. It's not as easy as it sounds to get used to living within close proximity of S-rank criminals." the ginger murmured.

'Oh I can take you up on that, Pein, I'm one crazy motherfucker when I want to be.' she inwardly mused, hiding a small psychotic smile. "Okie dokie. Where's the guest room?"

"Just choose any room down that corridor, this is merely a temporary hide out for reporting in after missions, or handing in new information." Pein stated, disappearing into the darkness.

Now left alone, Lexy left the room and wandered down the hall, singing "Eenie Meanie Minie Mo" to choose which room she wanted before grabbing a knob and waltzing inside.

Upon stepping inside the room, Lexy froze as she spotted a bulky figure sitting at a desk in the corner of the room. Gulping silently, she slowly took cautious steps backwards, stealthily leaving the room.

Raising his head Kakuzu watched as the door shut. That better not have been Lilith trying to sneak in and clean his room.

Finally picking an empty room, she padded over to the bed, falling on top of it with a soft "plop". Might as well get what rest she couldn't get thanks to her catnap being interrupted.

...

Grumbling as the sunlight hit her eyes Lexy turned over to the side before squinting her eyes open to spot her pillow. Grabbing it she slapped it on top of her head, successfully blocking out the light as she sighed and proceeded to fall back to sleep.

That next morning was soundly signalled by Lilith, whom, in the midst of trying to make breakfast, had smashed two plates, four cups, and a saucer.

"Oh, I keep breaking things." the brunette protested, as Kakuzu finally came i to beat the shit out of her for waking him up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kakuzu enquired, stepping over a shattered kitchen plate on the floor.

"Making breakfast." the brunette stated, pouting slightly.

"You're breaking all the... what the hell are you frying?" the miser asked, staring over the top of her head.

"Eggs." Lilith stated as if it were obvious.

"Woman, that's a sock!" he yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous, I smashed the egg shells and everything." the brunette replied, glaring up at him.

"I'm over here!" the miser snapped, watching her protest at a lamp.

"What's going on in here?" Pein asked, massaging his temple.

"Lilith is making a mess, that's what." Kakuzu growled.

"I told you to buy her new glasses since you sat on her last pair." Pein stated, pulling Lilith away from the cooker before she added a orange to the frying pan.

"She doesn't need glasses, it's a waste of money." the miser muttered.

"Kakuzu, she's frying you a sock for breakfast." the leader stated, narrowing his gaze.

"I told you, it's an egg. It even smells like one." Lilith grumbled, furrowing her nose.

"That's because you took a pair of rolled up socks from the washing basket, Lilith." the ginger sighed, pushing her further towards the kitchen door.

"Go wake up our newest member, before you hurt yourself. And Kakuzu, on your way back to O'uzu buy her a new pair of glasses. She's no use to us, or your wallet, if she can't see two inches in front of her face." the leader ordered, turning the cooker off.

"And clean up this mess, I can't trust Lilith with this task. She'll end up blowing up half the base trying to find the hoover." he sighed, skulking off to leave the miser to mutter and protest about having to clean up a mess he did not make to a blender.

Finding the room where the new member was staying Lilith knocked on the door, her hand sliding over the top of her head to smooth down her hair as she waited for a response.

Eyes creaking open just slightly Lexy grumbled incoherent nonsense before grabbing the other pillow that occupied the empty space of the bed next to her, and throwing at the door with a loud thump. Mumbling to herself she yawned and closed her eyes again.

Blinking slightly Lilith opened the door and poked her head in.

"Hello?" she enquired, glancing about.

The teen was already back in La La Land, where the Candyman was singing about and Kisame was riding on a giant Jellyfish shirtless.

"It's time to get up." she stated a little louder, entering the room completely.

"Kobanee grow potato on olive tree..." Lexy mumbled in her sleep, proceeding to start chewing on her pillow.

"What?" Lilith asked.

"Jackie-Chan and Mother Goose go honky tonky." the girl seemed to hum with a terrible tune.

Slowly backing up Lilith pouted.

"This one's insane." she whispered, yelping when she backed into someone.

"Hello, Lilith." Kisame spoke, looking down at her as she stared up at him in confusion.

"Oh, Kisame. You gave me a fright." the brunette sighed, holding her hand over her heart.

"Hn, is the new member awake?" Itachi inquired softly, indifferent eyes flicking over to observe the blanket covered lump on the bed.

"Yeah, good luck with this one. She said something about honky tonky with a mother's goose." Lilith stated, squeezing past them.

"She?" Kisame enquired, seeming rather sceptical of their newest addition to the team. "Please, Kami, don't make her anything like Lilith." the blue shark sighed.

"Just so you know, there's nothing wrong with my hearing." the brunette stated, turning to glare at Itachi instead of Kisame.

"Sorry." the shark spoke in a humoured fashion.

"That's okay, Itachi. Just have a little more respect, okay?" she uttered, smiling at the Uchiha.

"Lilith, I'm talking to you, not Itachi." Kisame stated, shaking his head as she started talking to her self on the way down the corridor. Seconds later she was back in the kitchens smashing things, and Kakuzu was storming in after her to scream at the woman with a rather colourful vocabulary.

"But marshmallows are magical, they make you grow wings~" Lexy spoke from her spot on the bed, her body sitting upright with her arms splayed out as if they were wings, her eyes remaining closed with a silly grin on her face.

"She sleep walks and sleeptalks..." Itachi uttered, actually seeming surprised for once, if not disturbed.

"Fabulous." Kisame sarcastically spoke, entering the room to wake her up. "Oi, wake up!" he stated loudly.

"Go romp a frog, you donkey faced clown." she muttered before going completely still, her eyes popping open as she stared blankly ahead.

She then yawned, stretching her back sharply till she heard several satisfying pops. Finally, Lexy turned her head to look at Kisame tiredly, rubbing her eyes. "Yes?" she mumbled sleepily, yawning again.

"Wake up." he stated, whipping the covers off of her.

"NYA! But I'm nak-... oh wait..." she glanced down to see that she was still in her clothes from yesterday before looking back up at him with a sheepish grin. "Heheheh... good morning?"

Itachi sighed and shook his head. This girl was clearly bound to be a handful. With that obvious fact in mind, he turned to leave the room, planning on getting some dango from the kitchen if Lilith hadn't somehow poisoned them yet.

"I would say breakfast is ready, but from what I can smell, Lilith is planning to kill us off." the shark spoke, watching Itachi wander off.

"Who's Lilith?" the teen asked, sliding off the bed to stand in front of him. 'Dayum~~! He's Huge!' she thought, eyes bulging as his form seemed to completely shadow over hers.

"Lilith is... Well, if she doesn't give Kakuzu enough incentive to kill her, a maid of sorts. She cleans up after Hidan and Kakuzu, two other members of the organization." Kisame explained.

Grunting to show she was listening, which she actually was not, and was secretly ogling his face from the corner of her eyes, she gestured to the door. "Care to show me the way?"

"This way." he spoke, lumbering towards the door to squeeze himself through.

Silently following close behind him the brunette looked around, the plain wooden patterns along the walls being enough of a reminder that yesterday wasn't some fucked up dream come true. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Kisame simply responded, walking along the hallway.

"Are you related to a Megalodon?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"No." Kisame stated, narrowing his gaze.

Lexy pouted, snapping her fingers lazily in a show of disppointment. "Darn it, I was hoping you were. That would've been so cool." she mumbled as they arrived at the kitchen.

"I suppose so." he spoke, stopping to see Lilith had cracked eggs onto the counter, and put the bowl into a pot of hot water on the stove. Kakuzu on the otherhand was punching a wall to stave off taking his hand to the woman instead.

Seeing the catastrophe taking place Lexy blurted "Ay Caramba Woman!" before rushing over to Lilith's side, nudging her away from the cooking area with a bump of her hip. "Are you bloody blind or something?" she plighted as she quickly got things back in order. Emptying the bowl in the sink, luckily without burning her hands, retrieving fresh eggs from the fridge to crack them with a hard flick of her thumb like her father had taught her. Much quicker than beating it on the edge of the counter for some people. Peeling some potatoes she dropped them into the pot, setting it on the stove to boil.

"I can't see without my glasses." Lilith spoke, finding a stool to rest on.

Wiping a bead of sweat from her brow the teen rolled her eyes, yet looked at the woman rather worriedly. "If you're this blind without them, I suggest staying away from the kitchen." she spoke as she grabbed a spatula to flip the eggs. "Scrambled or sunnyside-up?"

"But it's my job to cook and clean, I can't just laze about." Lilith protested slightly.

"I'd rather you did." Kakuzu muttered, grabbing her by the arm to pull her out of the kitchen. "Go wash the cave walls, or something." he mumbled, shutting the door.

"Make mine a sunny side up." Kakuzu sighed, while Kisame agreed to having the same as him.

"Scrambled." Itachi uttered, voice muffled by the stick of dango hanging out of his mouth.

"Alrighty then." Lexy hollered, grabbing a few barely clean plates to quickly put the steaming eggs on them before pulling out the potatoes, lightly sprinkling some salt on them and placing them with the eggs and passing the plates out. "Breakfast is served~"

Of course, she also fixed herself a plate as well.

Taking a bite Kisame hummed.

"Delicious." he spoke, causing Kakuzu to try tasting it this time.

"This is far better than anything Lilith cooks." the miser stated.

"You kidding, anything is better than Lilith's cooking." Kisame responded, causing them both to chuckle ever so slightly. Meanwhile Lilith stood outside and over heard the conversation, her head tilting down for a moment. Her cooking was not that bad.

Scowling slightly Lexy grabbed a wooden spoon and thwacked Kisame upside the head with it. "Show some respect, mister! She may not be a good cook, but at least she tries to do her job right." she scolded, not noticing one bit that she was acting like she were his mother, not to mention it was somewhat scary.

"You've not tasted her cooking." Kakuzu stated, twitching his brow a little. "It's like eating something out of the garbage." he grumbled, savouring the eggs for as long as he could.

"Whatever." snapped the girl, finishing her plate and placing it in the sink. "Men." she muttered grumpily as she left the kitchen to chill out in the hallway and cool off, not noticing that Lilith was out there as well. "As much as it flatters me, they really shouldn't insult other's cooking." Lexy growled to herself.

"It's fine, she's too stupid to understand insults." Kakuzu went on, finishing off his food. "I can yell at her until I'm blue in the face and she just gives me this stupid doe eyed look, and then carries on with whatever she was doing that made me yell at her in the first place." the miser grumbled, rather disappointed that there was nothing more to eat.

Which was no surprise when Lilith accidentally put most of it on the floor, in the bin or out a window before this new girl wandered onto the scene.

Lilith merely puffed out her cheeks at this point and then turned on her heel to go elsewhere. She knew when she was not wanted. Maybe there was a hedge outside she could trim, or perhaps she could mow the lawn. Did this base even have a lawn?

"Hmm..." hummed the girl, eyes growing thoughtful, her lips curling into a smirk. "Tell you what, Kakuzu. I'll make you a family sized meal of Beef Pot Pie if you agree to control your temper around Lilith and actually be patient with her from now on." she offered. "If you fail to do this, I'm not going to cook for you."

"You wont be cooking for me anyway, once I leave I'm back to eating out of the trash." the miser murmured, not quite ready to think about leaving to end up on a weeks hike back to their out post alone with Lilith.

"Kakuzu is surprisingly patient with Lilith, especially since he broke her glasses and caused all this trouble in the first place." Kisame spoke, eyeing the miser up and down. If it were anyone else he would have gone the way of his last seven partners.

"I told you, Lilith doesn't need glasses." the tanned man stated firmly.

Pursing her lips Lexy grabbed the long purple rubberband wrapped around her wrist, carefully aimed it, and released. The rubberband ricochet off Kakuzu's nose, bouncing off at a far distance.

Standing up Kakuzu was ready to just about rip her limb from limb when Pein walked in. Slowly the ginger turned to look at the miser, who, like a dog with its tail between its legs, backed down and sat on the stool again.

"I assume everything is in order?" the man asked, glancing around the group.

Itachi, who was invisible to everyone until now, stood to address the leader. "Hn, everything is ready for departing to our bases."

Lexy was snickering at Kakuzu, but snapped her mouth shut upon seeing Pein enter the room. "Kisame and Itachi have their own cook now." she cheered.

Glancing around Kisame hitched his brow."Speaking of cooks, where is Lilith?" the shark asked.

"I told her to go wash the cave walls." the miser responded.

"But she'll set off a trap..." Kisame murmured, and all at once the group stopped and grew wide eyed.

"Lilith!" Kakuzu, Pein and Kisame yelled in unisons.

By the time they made it to the end of the hallway it was too late it seemed, as outside there were kunai flying, small explosions going off and boulders rolling about.

Lilith at that point was wandering about, managing to dodge everything being thrown at her, while scrubbing the floor as if nothing was going on around her. They could faintly hear her complaining that whoever was training should quieten down though.

"Oh sweet mother of..." Pein spoke, watching as the entrance was becoming a dead end.

"Lilith, stop moving, you idiot." Kakuzu yelled, knowing too well he was far too big to be able to step out there and not get pumbled by rocks, or turned into a human sized pin cushion.

"Get. Her. Glasses." Pein hissed, grating his teeth together as his nose furrowed and he gave the miser a look no mortal man should ever have to look upon.

Throwing safety out the window the miser ran out into the fray and scooped Lilith up as he ran past her.

"See you next month, sir." the miser stated loudly, deciding not to stay any longer.

"I almost feel sorry for Kakuzu." Kisame stated, feeling his brow begin to sweat as he turned to find Itachi, the new girl, and his sanity before they headed out and left the leader with a mess that would probably never be cleaned up or fixed.

...

Walking alongside the duo Lexy slowed down a bit to trail behind them by a few feet before slipping off her tank top to be left in a black sports bra, wadding up the shirt and stuffing it in her pocket. Now able to cool off a bit easier the teen sped up a bit to be wat an even pace with them again.

"So how long will it take to get there?" she inquired, arms folded behind her head.

Itachi was about to answer her, had he not glanced in her direction from behind the conical straw hat, and went dead silent, glad that both the hat and collar of his cloak hid the dark blush staining his cheeks.

"So, what's your name again?" Kisame enquired, trying to break the silence.

"Andra Black.' she replied, using her alias instead of her real name. "But most call me Lexy." she added.

"I see." Kisame spoke. "Another one with a weird name." the shark spoke, glancing at Itachi for confirmation on that thought.

"Hey! At least I don't have a name that means weasel or sounds like "kiss me." she countered with a scowl.

"At least our names wont stand out when we speak them. You need a proper name, or people will know you're a foreigner." Kisame stated.

Pausing he looked at her, just examining her shouted 'I'm not from this country'.

Throwing her hands in the air in exasperation she grumpily asked, "Well what do you suggest, overgrown smurf?"

"What the hell is a smurf?" the shark asked, looking rather confused as he searched Itachi to see if he had a rough idea, but he did not seem to have an answer for it.

Grunting Kisame looked to the path again. "I don't know any female names. I don't really look or care for them. So... give yourself a fake name so villagers don't ask questions." he stated.

Crossing her arms the girl huffed. "Fine, call me Reika."

"That'll do." the shark commented.

After a few moments of silence 'Reika' suddenly asked "Are we there yet?"

"No. It's a four day walk." Kisame stated, slipping his hands into his pockets to try relax himself.

Smirking to herself, she waited few more minutes before asking again. "Are we there yet?"

"If you keep that up, I'm going to gag you." the large blue man mumbled.

Pouting slightly she moved over walk beside him before repeatedly poking his arm with a fishy face, cheeks sucked in and mouth puckered.

"I hate children." Kisame sighed, grabbing her hand to squeeze it tightly when she tried it again.

"I'm not a child!" she corrected, moving her free hand up and down in front of her to point out certain assets. "And nice try, but I have a high pain tolerance." she simpered.

"What age are you? Pein should have put you with Deidara and Tobi." the shark enquired, narrowing his gaze as he let go.

"I'm sixteen." she replied, turning away momentarily to straighten out her bra.

"So you are a child." the shark mumbled, shaking his head with a sigh. "As long as you can do menial tasks it doesn't matter I suppose." he stated.

Brow twitching she glared at him before boldly giving his ass a hearty slap.

He didn't so much as flinch as he did tense. This woman was way too handsy for his liking.

"Kisame, stop frolicking with the new member and find a spot for us to set up camp." spoke Itachi as he spared a glance at the two. Lexy blushed slightly, suddenly finding her feet far more interesting.

"Camp, already? We've only been walking for like an hour." Kisame spoke, hitching his brow.

"Up ahead are hunter nin that search the area around this time of day. We should find a spot to rest till they leave to avoid unecessary trouble." he stated.

"Fine, fine." the shark spoke. "A bit of blood shed would have been nice though." he chuckled, giving a blood lusted grin.

Lexy was secretly nodding in agreement, pouting sadly that she wouldn't get to personally witness Kisame fighting.

...

After a few hours Lilith and Kakuzu had been walking at a far slower pace than he had been anticipating, mainly because the woman kept stopping to ogle a plant or deer that happened to cross their path.

"Hurry up, woman." the miser uttered, stopping yet again to look back down the path towards her.

"At this rate we wont even get to the boarder of the marsh." the tanned miser mumbled, watching her catch up to walk beside him.

"It's so pretty here." Lilith spoke, smiling slightly. How she could even make out her surroundings was beyond him, perhaps she had selective eyesight.

Trailing through the marsh the miser went first over a narrow bridge, his head turning slightly when the brunette took hold of his cloak so that she was guided across properly. On the other side he tugged himself free of her grasp and continued through the trees, his ears pricking now and again when he heard Lilith trip over or stumble on things.

Coming across a village the miser paused and changed into civilian clothes, from what he knew there was a shop here that specialised in glasses. There were not many people around despite the time of day and the shops seemed slightly bare, though the prices were almost unbelievable.

He actually paused now and again to stare at items in the stalls, and question how on earth they could even think to add that many zeros. The opticians was no acceptation either, the cheapest set they had was a pair of thick spectacles that ate up half of Lilith's face. Sure, it meant she could see him clearly now, but it made Kakuzu not want to look at her in return.

Having left the shop empty handed the tanned miser sighed, he would just have to bear with it a little longer until they managed to reach the island of Hagi just above their homestead. Glancing back at Lilith, who had stopped to examine a kimono that caught her eye, Kakuzu came to the conclusion that she would be fine up until then.

"Makasuki, you can't even see what you're looking at." he stated, while she merely turned to look at him.

"I was looking at the colours." she responded, wandering past him only to be distracted by fruits. "Oh, those look nice." she uttered, having her wrist grabbed so that Kakuzu could drag her out of the town before she bought something and broke the bank.

...

Carefully aligning the sushi Lexy blushed when her stomach growled. She could've been able to brew up a mean broth, but Itachi had strictly told her no, the smoke would've attracted the hunter nin, so they were stuck eating raw fish. "I'm finished making them." she declared, grabbing a few before holding the plank of wood out that served as a cutting board.

"Thanks. Kisame spoke, resting against a tree.

"How long have you been going after the Jinchuriki?" she asked, standing up to unbutton her cargo pants with her back facing them.

"About a few months, we had been keeping an eye on the kid up until now though." Kisame stated, stuffing the food into his mouth.

Pausing the fish turned to look up, rather baffled at this point. "What are you doing?" he enquired, hitching his brow.

Pulling off her pants to reveal a pair of grey spandex shorts beneath she turned to look at him. "Taking my pants off. I don't know how in the bloody hell you guys can stand this hot weather wearing those cloaks." she muttered, not seeming bothered that she was now only in a sports bra and shorts.

"High tolerance." Kisame simply responded, stuffing another bit of fish into his mouth.

Folding her pants up she put them inside a napsack before walking over to plunk down on the ground next to Kisame, her eyes staring at him like an owl.

"Yes, they're real. No, you can't touch them." Kisame stated, narrowing his gaze slightly.

"Damn it." she hissed, crawling back over to her spot. After a while of waiting Itachi stood, meaning that the hunter nin should be gone by now and they could continue the trek. "Bout' damn time~." Lexy sang out, but glanced at Kisame. "Can I ride on your back?"

"No." he muttered.

"Damnit." she hissed again. Talk about putting a damper on someone's day. Before long they were about to enter a village, but Itachi had them stop, demanding the teen to put her shirt back on. Grumbling curses under her breath she did as she was told.

Kisame, on the way through, saw some hamsters. They reminded him of Tobi for some reason, mainly because a small black one was chasing a much larger blond hamster around the tiny pen.

As they passed a blacksmith, 'Reika' spotted some iron knuckles, and stood there like a statue, staring at them with a look of longing. "I've always wanted a pair." she whispered to herself, sniffling lightly as she knew the guys wouldn't bother buying her any.

"Hurry up." Kisame called, wanting to pass through the town as fast as possible.

Almost stammering in protest after seeing how far ahead they were, 'Reika' sent the iron knuckles a last look, mouthing "Goodbye my loves" before running after them. For several minutes she walked with a gloomy expression.

"It's too hot today." Kisame muttered, stewing in his own juices.

"I told you, 'Tesshin'. Should've worn something lighter." Lexy uttered boredly, mind wandering to the weapons at the blacksmith.

"That's a new one." the shark commented, glancing about. If it was not a organization sin not to wear a cloak he would have ripped that stupid thing off by now.

Humming softly to herself, Reika began to skip lightly in her steps, The Amsterdam song playing in her head. After a while they cross to the other side of the small village. "We will continue on until we enter the next town and stay the night at an inn there." Itachi ordered. "Great, more walking." Lexy complained.

"It's better than taking out time and camping outside." Kisame commented.

"You got a point there." she admitted, the only thing convincing her body to prepare for the hours long journey to the next town...

WARPED 2

It was already night time by the time they reached the temporary destination, and the cool night air didn't bode well with Lexy as her thin clothes were fairly damp with sweat. She had thoughtlessly taken to clinging to Kisame's arm for extra warmth. "I regret taking my pants off." she stuttered through chattering teeth.

"Then put them back on." the shark stated, rolling his eyes.

"I'll freeze to death if I let go." she explained, tone dead serious. Walking a few feet ahead of them, Itachi glanced over his shoulder with a "Hn." before stating, "There's an inn near the town entrance." The teen's thoughts were flooded with images of a warm bed, real food, clean clothes, and a hot shower.

"ONWARD!" she shouted, releasing Kisame's arm to run ahead of the duo.

"I thought she was on the verge of dying?" Kisame murmured, allowing his face to grow bland.

"Hn." the Uchiha grunted monotonously.

...

Above them the sky had started to darken and Lilith increasingly began to walk into things and repeatedly call for Kakuzu, eventually the miser stopped and decided to set up camp, which consisted of anything they could find on the forest floor.

"Kakuzu, I can't get comfortable. There are rocks and branches all over the ground." the brunette protested, trying to throw anything she did not want to lie on away from her.

"That's not my problem." the miser spoke, resting his back against a tree.

"You're too soft. A few rocks wont kill you." he added, crossing his arms and shutting his eyes.

"Can I come sleep next to you? It looks comfier there." Lilith asked, looking across the camp site to his position under a tree.

"No. You end up rolling onto me." he responded, letting the crease on his nose between his eye wrinkle.

"But you're comfortable." Lilith spoke, pouting slightly as she tossed a little and then sat up. "I'll keep watch first I guess." she stated, standing up to go sit on a log close by.

Half way through the night the brunette could hardly keep her head up, a deep sigh leaving her lungs as she got up to stagger through the darkness. Stopping by Kakuzu's side she dropped down and nudged him slightly.

"It's your turn to watch." Lilith mumbled, though he did not seem to wake. "Kakuzu?" she asked, pouting her lip.

The only reply she got was a little snore and a grumble, which was almost endearing. Sitting beside him Lilith became comfortable and shut her eyes, ending in her falling asleep beside him due to his warmth.

...

"I'm calling dibs on this bed!" Lexy clarified, leaping on the on that was closer to the window and looked cleaner. There was only two beds, and as much as she wanted to, she wasn't risking her hormones by having to share with one of the guys.

"Oi, oi. That's the biggest bed, get off that." Kisame grunted, picking her up to throw her onto the bed Itachi was about to claim.

Hair visibly spiking when she hissed at him, like a cat's fur, she rushed over and stood in front of the bed she had already claimed. "I called dibs." she uttered, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well I'm older than you, and bigger. So sleep on another bed." Kisame stated, flopping down to wrap his arms around the back of his head.

Frowning, obviously peeved, she walked around to the foot of the bed and squeezed between him and the wall so she could sit on her knees and rest her elbows on the window sill, propping her head up on her hands as she stared at the full moon.

"What are you doing?" Kisame muttered, his eyes shut.

"Thinking about home." she replied with a small sigh. "Even I get homesick at times."

"That's not what I meant." Kisame grunted. "You'll just have to get used to it though, it's not like you can go back home." the shark went on, shaking himself slightly to get comfortable on the hard mattress.

"Then what did you mean?" she asked, moving to lie down next to him, not at all bothered by the proximity between them.

"What, you think you can stay with us for a week then go home?" Kisame asked, hitching his brow.

"I kinda did at first." she admitted, turning on her side to face him, gravity causing her chest to squish itself, forming a lot of cleavage from the lowcut noodle strap she had borrowed from the innkeeper.

"Well, don't start trying to escape. Pein might send Zetsu, our organsiation cannibal, after you." Kisame jokingly suggested.

Lexy smirked at that. "Aw, you're actually worried that I'll escape?" she joked back with a wink, poking his arm.

"Not particularly." Kisame murmured, trying to get some shut eye as he let out a massive yawn.

His yawn was contagious, and the teen found herself yawning almost as loudly as him. Curling up into a ball she snuggled against his arm, eyes drooping shut.

...

In the morning Lilith was awoken abruptly when she came face first with a puddle, causing her to freak out and shoot up off of the ground.

Apparently it had been raining during the night and Kakuzu had woke up before her, got annoyed at her resting on his arm and shoved her off of him.

"I told you not to sleep near me." he hissed, watching her flail about in panic. "You were supposed to wake me up half way through the night to switch places as well." the miser stated.

"I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't." Lilith protested, standing up to shake some of the water out of her clothes.

"Then you should have continued to watch." Kakuzu grumbled, preparing himself to continue traveling.

"I was tired." the brunette sighed, looking to see if there was anything close by she could eat.

"We're going now." Kakuzu stated, starting to move.

"Is there somewhere we can eat close to here?" Lilith asked, glancing around as she walked behind him.

"We're not stopping for another rest until we are at the south of the country of fire." the miser replied calmly.

Groaning gently Lilith followed him quietly, though her feet began to ache after they crossed yet another large river and entered more forest land. She was not sure where they were but since from what she could tell the trees were beginning to change, and the plant life was starting to disperse, so they must have been close to the Konohagakure lake district.

"Can we stop and get a drink at the district? I'm feeling dehydrated." Lilith spoke, feeling as though she could smell the fresh water from where she stood.

"You can, but don't expect me to wait." the miser grumbled, causing the brunette to sigh in the direction of the lake and continue to follow him.

...

Nosing crinkling and eyes squinting from the early morning sunlight peering in as her mouth stretched open to release a long yawn, Lexy let a small smile grace her lips as her clung to the warm, giant pillow. She sighed in bliss, nuzzling her cheek against the clothed, smooth, but hard surface that was somehow comfortable with a lingering musky scent that she could get drugged off of.

"Neh, Itachi, look." Kisame spoke, seeming rather proud of himself until he paused to remember her age. "Oi, wake up." he stated, shaking her slightly.

"Mm~... smells yummy~.." she mumbled, snuggling even closer, her chest nearly popping out of her shirt as was squished against his side. "Smells sexy..."

Twitching slightly Kisame pushed her off of him and stood up, putting a girl with two grown ass men was just stupid of the leader. At least with Kakuzu his balls had dropped off years ago, so he had no sexual drive for any woman to worry about.

Falling off the bed with a squeal Lexy scrambled to her feet, frantically looking around before spotting the culprit with a glare. "The bloody hell was that for, blue balls?!" she demanded.

"Get up, we're leaving soon." Kisame stated, pulling himself off of the bed.

Huffing like a child Lexy went to the bathroom to change out of the lent pajamas, switching back into her camo's and tank top. Coming back out she pouted slightly. "I need actual clean clothes. Hygiene plays a major role in a girl's life."

"Getting out of here before an ANBU recognizes us is ours." Kisame bluntly stated, checking that it was still dark outside.

Admitting defeat, she left the inn with them, taking note that the streets were mostly empty and the air was cool and crisp. "We left at the crack of dawn." she murmured, rubbing her eyes with a yawn, stretching her arms out as they walked. "How many more days, three?"

"About that, depends how slow we want to be." Kisame stated, keeping an eye out for trouble.

The light rustling of leaves had the teen stopping in her tracks, but only for a millisecond seeing as the guys were still walking on. She knew that someone was following them, and without a doubt the men did as well. 'They're probably going to make the enemy think we don't know we're being followed, which serves as a better counterattack.' she thought.

Sensing the presence of chakra unfimiliar to himself Kisame gave Itachi a quiet signal with his eyes, his hand shifting to reach for a kunai.

As soon as a barage of senbon needles were fired out from the trees, Itachi vanished, a murder of crows taking his place, whereas the brunette quickly jumped to the side, avoiding all of them save for one,which got stuck in the sturdy and baggy material of her pant leg, barely missing her flesh. Unlodging the needle from her pants and throwing it aside she dropped into a fighting stance as three ninjas with identical masks jumped out of the trees.

"Oi, woman, stay back." Kisame stated, pulling Samehada from his back.

The brunette gawked at him for a moment before snapping. "Give me some credit at least! I can fight too!" Meanwhile Itachi was up in the trees, taking out the ANBU that were planning to strike once either of the Akatsuki left an opening.

"I highly doubt that." Kisame muttered, eyeing up the opponent. From what he could tell these three would not require the full brunt of his sword to defeat, and so he charged with it still bound in the white bandages.

Throwing her hands in the air in exasperation, though while keeping her guard up, she was not expecting an arm to come around her neck, pulling the teen to her captor's chest whilst a kunai was pressed to her neck in warning. "Freeze Akatsuki, unless you want the girl dead." the ANBU threatened.

"Fuck sake." Kisame sighed, coming to a halt, though he glanced to Itachi who could probably get rid of him by using his sharingan.

Sniffing in a rather posh manner, the teen reached up with both hands to jerk on the man's arm which held the kunai, allowing her head enough room to move without slicing her neck, and smacked the back of her head against his face. She already knew it wouldn't damage him much thanks to the mask, but it sure as hell startled him long enough to pull her leg up and jam it down his shin, followed by a nice crack.

She simply walked forward as the ANBU fell to the ground in agony. "Told you I can fight, sharky." she uttered, wiping her hands as she stood along the sidelines, away from the fight.

Using his sword Kisame had no qualms about cutting down the next closest enemy, leaving the last one to Itachi.

The man abruptly collapsed, obviously Itachi's doing as he calmly emerged from the trees. "We should leave before reinforcements arrive. I wouldn't be surprised if they had sent out for help before chasing after us." he stated.

"This is fun." Kisame chuckled.

"Scary, but exciting." Lexy added with a grin, scowling and whipping around to kick the ANBU in the face as he continued to groan about his broken knee, knocking him out. "Tch, baby." she muttered.

"Some women. Don't get on their wrong side." Kisame muttered to Itachi just out of ear range so she could not hear him before he turned to acknowledge her. "Hurry up." he beckoned.

Flipping him the bird she jogged over to them. "I'm guessing this means we'll have to pick up the pace?"

"Mhm." Kisame spoke, watching his surroundings was they went through the trees.

Glancing at the brute, an evil smirk spread on her lips. "Are we there yet?"

Sighing Kisame shook his head, this was going to be a long trip.

...

Stopping at a lake, since Kakuzu had decided to check his map, Lilith looked at the water and then glanced up stream. It looked safe to drink, and the water was clear enough for her to see the fish that lived in it slither through the current.

Cupping her hands together Lilith caught some of the water in her palms and brought it to her face, but before she could sip from it she felt herself get dragged to her feet.

"Don't drink that." the miser stated, while she merely gave him a look of confusion. "That water comes from a factory further up, the fish here are sick." he spoke, pointing to a few that had come close enough to the surface.

"That's horrible." she uttered, beginning to sadden. These fish were paler than any she had seen elsewhere, and their eyes seemed to be glossed over. "Poor fish." she sighed, following Kakuzu down stream to find the way across.

What was probably just a five minute walk for Kakuzu seemed to feel like eternity to Lilith, and he really was serious when he said he would not stop until they reached a specific part of the country.

Finally at her breaking point Lilith leant against a tree, her head tilting to look up at the sky. When she looked back down Kakuzu was gone, though she did not have the energy to actually pursue him. Sliding down the tree the brunette stretched out her legs and groaned when her legs began to shoot a painful stinging sensation up her body.

After a couple hours of walking Itachi suddenly froze in his tracks, and darted into the forest with a simple command of "Wait here."

Wandering about for a few minutes the raven stopped, kneeling in front of an exhausted Lilith. Slapping her cheek lightly he grabbed her arm. "Stand up" he uttered.

Resting there for what felt like only a few minutes the brunette raised her head when she heard the crunching of leaves under foot, her head tilting up to see that Itachi was looming over her and holding her arm.

"I'm resting." the woman responded softly, beginning to rub her legs. "I can't walk far in heels, I've got blisters and swollen legs." she sighed, wincing when she touched the tenderised pads of her feet.

"And now I'm seeing things. Itachi is a weird hallucination, but oh well." she went on, touching his face. "So real." she uttered, blinking slightly.

Staring at her for a blank moment Itachi simply lifted her into his arms, carrying her out of the woods bridal style and meeting up with the other two. "Apparently Lilith was unable to keep up with Kakuzu." he explained.

"Damn Lilith, you look tired." Lexy spoke, grimacing when she saw the woman's feet.

"Oh, you're real." Lilith spoke, finally taking her hand off of the Uchiha's face to stop caressing his skin.

"If you wore proper shoes you wouldn't have this problem." the miser stated, coming out from the trees having found them.

Lexy suddenly tore off her tank top, tearing it in half before walking over to the Latina and carelessly tossing off the heels, throwing them over her shoulder. She then started to wrap the strips of cloth around the blistered feet, making sure to not make it too loose, nor too tight.

"There," she spoke, backing away when she was done. "That should keep them from getting further damaged, but she's in no state to walk with blisters of that condition, you'll have to carry her."

"She can walk." Kakuzu murmured, watching Lilith get put down for a moment to be past to him instead.

"I can't walk like this, Kakuzu." the brunette protested, hobbling across sharp twigs.

"Then crawl." the bounty hunter retorted, catching her when she fell into him.

"For Kami sake..." he sighed, pulling her up into his arms to carry her. "I'm throwing you into the next river we come across." he murmured, taking the time to acknowledge the other Akastsuki members.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, eyeing them up and down.

"We're taking the new member to our base." Itachi answered, not bothering to point out the girl for she was already waving at Kakuzu as an exaggerated greeting for the hell of it.

"Ah, yeah. You guys live in this direction." the miser stated, allowing it to come back to memory.

"Hey, you guys could walk with us since we're going in the same direction for a little longer." the brunette spoke.

"Kakuzu says there's a camp close to here that's great for spending the night outdoors." Lilith stated, wriggling a little in the miser's arms.

"I say yes!" Lexy demanded, turning to her team with a puppy face. Itachi merely grunted, "Hn" She went to Kisame, batting her eyes at him.

"Whatever." Kisame muttered, proceeding forward. "Just as long as Lilith isn't cooking." he chuckled, while Lilith merely gave a rather sour look.

"I told you stop insulting her cooking! At least no one died from it!" the teen scolded him.

"She almost served me puffer fish." Kakuzu mumbled.

"I didn't give you the poisonous bits!" the brunette protested, pouting gently.

"Be happy it wasn't a live scorpion that wasn't soaked in alcohol, the results wouldn't have been pretty." Lexy uttered, walking ahead of them alongside Itachi, who frankly had no interest on the matter.

"I tried cooking scorpion once, but Kakuzu and Hidan refused to eat it. I personally thought it was delicious." the brunette stated, getting comfortable in the miser's arms. It was nice to take advantage of his kindness sometimes.

Finding the camp he had wanted to stop at in the first place the miser dropped himself down against a fallen log and grunted slightly, that stupid woman was nothing but a waste of space and time, and now she was making him carry her. Pein should have employed cleaners and cooks that knew some kind of jutsu, or at least had a chakra pool so this kind of thing did not happen.

"This is comfortable." Lilith spoke, still sat on his lap. He was quick to toss her off of himself though.

"Don't shove." the brunette stated, pulling herself up so her bum was not up in the air and facing him. Before she could do much he merely pushed her hip sideways so she fell onto her hip.

"It's somewhat entertaining." he chuckled, watching her expression furrow.

Gaze turning to Kisame, Lexy sent him a pleading look. "Can I sleep with you again?"

Looking up Kakuzu widened his eyes a little.

"She's a little young, Kisame." he stated.

Itachi chose this moment to save the day for once. "Hn, they merely spooned eachother last night, nothing more."

"That's just-"Kakuzu spoke, reverting back to his stubborn ninty-one year old opinions before Lilith butted in.

"Aw, that's sweet. It's nice to see you getting along." she spoke, blushing slightly as she clasped her hands together. Narrowing his gaze Kakuzu pushed again.

"Don't cut in when I'm talking." he grunted, shooting Lilith a sharp gaze.

Lexy blushed darkly at Lilith's comment, but then glared at Kisame. "I've been meaning to ask; why the bloody hell do you keep waking me up so rudely?"

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't sleep next to me." he grumbled, watching Lilith get up, or try to anyway.

"I'm going to go find something to eat." she stated, wandering off having grown tired of Kakuzu bickering with her.

The teen crossed her arms grumpily. "But seriously, can I sleep with you again? Or at least use your arm as a pillow."

"No, no cuddle Itachi, or Kakuzu." Kisame grumbled, trying to get comfortable on the forest floor.

"I'm going to go find Lilith." Kakuzu spoke, having no urge to be involved in this arguement about sleeping arrangements.

Itachi stood, glancing at the remaining two before speaking."I'll keep watch." and disappeared into the darkness.

Pouting the girl let out a "humph" and wandered over to lean against a tree, silently watching the brute, waiting for him to fall asleep.

A short distance way Lilith had managed to hobble to bush, her body tilted over so that she could check out the berries for any that were edible.

"Lilith." Kakuzu spoke, catching her flinch and turn to look up at him nervously for a second.

"Oh, Kakuzu, you gave me a fright." the brunette uttered, going back to checking the berries hesitantly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, creeping closer.

"Looking for food." she mumbled, rubbing her stomach which was starting to hurt and cramp up.

Finding nothing there the brunette began to hobble towards another set of bushes, while the msier watched her calmly.

"You shouldn't move around so much if your feet are 'sore'." he murmured with an air of disbelief for her 'suffering'.

"Who else is going to give me something to eat?" the brunette asked in a rather sour tone, finding these were yet more poisonous berries.

Grumbling and muttering Kakuzu strode over to her and picked her up, he then proceeded up lift her above his head slightly to aim her at a tree.

"Peaches!" she almost yelled, reaching up to grab as many as possible.

Back at camp Kisame had began to snore.

Eyes flicking about the girl silently crawled over to his sleeping form till her face was looming upside down above his, watching as his eyes flickered beneath the closed lids. Biting her lip, a faint blush staining her cheeks, Lexy took a deep breath, praying to the ancients that he wouldn't wake up and kill her.

Finally done with her silent prayers she scooted up a bit more and hesitantly leaned down to press her lips against his.

((Andra Black: After this have him wake up and do you know what *wink nudge* but clothes stay on...except for his cloak lol))

((Con'con: you want him to masturbate her?

((Andra Black: my heart just skipped a beat at the thought so yeah :3

((Con'con: lmao

Feeling a bit more confident she kissed him a little harder, shyly nibbling on his upper lip and poking her tongue out to taste his lips. He definitely did not taste like fish, instead her tastebuds tingled with a tingling flavor that was almost spicy, but in a good way that made her heart flutter.

((Andra Black: You there?

((Con'con: trying to stay awake xD

((Andra Black: Concon I thought you were going to tell me when you got tired!

((Con'con: it hit me like a ton of bricks just now

((Con'con: (sort of zoned out to think of kakuzu and lilith going at it, and when i zoned in i was tired as hell

((Andra Black: lol, pinch yourself on the ass, it might help

Waking up Kisame raised his hand to push her away from him, though it only ended in him grabbing her breast.

Sputtering in shock Lexy pulled her head away to stare at him with wide eyes. Gulping and looking back and forth from his face to where his hand was, then to his face again, she found herself barely able to form clear words. "I uh- I can explain?" she squeaked out despite knowing that she should've asked him what the hell he was doing.

Letting go of her chest Kisame sat up, his eyebrow twitching.

"You make 'bait' all too real to me." he murmured, reaching out to grab the back of her head and pull her into a kiss.

Mind going numb with shock filling her body Lexy's wide eyes sluggishly fell closed as her hands moved up to grab onto his shoulders, nails digging into the cloth of his cloak.

Sliding his hand down Kisame put his hand into her trousers and underwear, past the soft mound of flesh and between her lips to press his finger against her entrance.

A startled moan muffled by his lips the teen jolted, causing her chest to squish against his whereas her legs twitched from the intrusion. Gulping slightly to calm herself down she bravely moved one of her hands to the buttons of his cloak, slowly popping them one by one as her breath began to stagger.

Slipping his fingers into her heat Kisame slid the rough digit back and forth slowly.

Trembling slightly she broke away from the kiss to regain her breath, her body shivering as she whimpered. "K-...Kisame.." With shaky hands and cheeks burning pink she finally undid the last button and pushed the cloak off his shoulders. Though he was wearing a black shirt beneath she was not disappointed from the view of his broad shoulders and the shirt was fitting enough to show the toned muscles of his abdomen.

Hitting against the soft spot of her heat Kisame continued to drum his finger over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Gripping his shirt for support Lexy attempted to stifle her moans with her other hand, twitching every so often when he hit her soft spot.

Striking into her with a rougher edge than before Kisame reached around to squeeze her arse.

Back hunching, then arching with a gasp, the girl bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, not wanting the others to hear her.

Slipping in a second finger Kisame delibertly struck against her heat's soft spot to bring her closer to her climax.

Losing control over herself, her mouth fell open with a strangled groan, heavy moans following after as high pitched gasps heaved from her lungs. Her body shuddered, and Lexy bit down onto his shoulder to muffle a loud mewl as she climaxed.

Sliding his hand out the shark licked his fingers. Lexy blushed as she watched him clean off his hand with his tongue, and rested her head against his chest as she waited for her breath to become even.

Leaning back, rather satisfied, Kisame took a short breath and stared at the top of Lexy's head.

The teen felt sleepy all of a sudden, and her eyes began to droop as she relaxed against his hard chest with a rather noisy yawn.

...

Elsewhere Kakuzu had been turning now and again to face Lilith towards another peach tree, to which she would state 'peace' and then start snatching them. She had no basket for them, and the miser could not exactly say he was pleased that she was using his sleeves as a fall-back for that fact.

Putting her down the miser watched as she pulled a small apron from her hip-side satchel, putting it on the brunette began to pluck the peaches from his clothes and put them into the front pocket of the fabric apron.

"Hurry up, before bugs crawl up my sleeves." the man stated, shaking his arms to rid himself of any unwanted guests.

About ready to head back the miser stopped when he heard a muffled sound in the clearing, and soon enough he, and Lilith, despite being confused as to why, were heading back towards the scattered peach trees elsewhere.

Testing on a soft patch of grass both of them were glad to finally be resting upon soft earth, though Lilith seemed to be far happier than him. Stuffing one of the soft fruits to her lips the brunette began to nibble on them, her eyes glistening in the moonlight with delight.

"Try one, Kakuzu. They're delicious." she spoke in a chirpy fashion, shuffling over to sit next to him and hold one up.

Taking one, albiet hesitantly, the miser looked the fruit over before he reached up to pull down the black mask covering the lower half of his face. Quietly Lilith had began to watch, her lips parting against the fruit when he took a bite and began to chew on it slowly.

It had not meant to have happened, but when it did Kakuzu had turned to look at her through a sharp gaze. Part of the peach's juice had escaped through the gash on one side of his cheek causing the woman to giggle, she stopped almost instantly when he glared at her though.

"What are you staring at?" he hissed, throwing the peach at her as she tried to catch it before it hit the dirt.

"Don't waste food!" Lilith protested. Missing the fruit Lilith watched as it hit the ground and rolled off through the grass, her face quickly turning to give Kakuzu a sour look.

"I was just admiring you. You didn't have to throw your snack away." she protested, pulling the rest away from him just in case he decided to toss more of them.

"Admiring me?" Kakuzu enquired, giving her a scruitinizing look.

"You rarely show your face, and besides, you're handsome." Lilith mumbled with her brow knitted together.

"I doubt that highly." the miser responded, leaning back against the tree behind him.

"I don't see why, I think you're attractive." Lilith murmured, taking another bite out of the peach.

After a long pause Kakuzu glanced down at her quietly, she almost had an air of cuteness when she was nibbling on food. Everything she did was delicate and it only made her seem all the more fragile.

Staring at her the miser could feel his cheeks heat up a little as he watched her tongue lap over the exposed juicy flesh inside the fruit, among other places when she started sucking her sticky fingers.

Gulping a little in responce to the uncomfortable feeling Kakuzu did the only thing he could do, and shoved her away from him.

"What was that for?" Lilith asked as she watched him stand up and fix his cloak.

"We're going back to camp." he simply spoke, having little to no courage to look in her direction.

"Oh, wait for me." she uttered, stumbling to her feet. She could not catch up to him though, and in mere moments she had been left behind.

Tripping over half way towards camp Lilith gasped and watched as all of her peaches either fell out and splayed out across the forest floor, or got trapped underneath her and was squashed underneath her.

"Oh dear." she groaned, pulling herself to her knees. "My peaches..." she spoke in woe.

Standing up, having saved as many peaches as she could, Lilith began to head for camp again, however something grabbed her waist and muffled her yelp of surprise when she stepped out through a set of trees.

"Be quiet, and come with me." a feminine voice murmured quietly, dragging Lilith backwards into the shadows.

..…

Vampires

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" the brunette ranted, darting between tight squeeze alleys and barely leaping over fences without snagging her already torn rugged jeans.

"Why the hell did I throw a bucket of paint at him?!" she berated herself, not believing her shitty luck that the man and his friend both turned out to be Vampires.

As she darted around a corner, she was too late to skid to a halt as her face smacked into a rock hard broad chest, her chocolate brown hues flicking up in horror to lock onto orbs of striking black that flashed crimson.

"Git back 'ere!" Kenpachi roared, grinning like a maniac as he chased after the short-arse woman.

Turning around to run the other way, aiming to distance herself from the blood crazed man, Andra stumbled as she saw that she was trapped from both sides as an electric blue haired man with even more shocking eyes popped up behind her.

"Well, well, looks like the cat caught himself a mouse." Grimmjow simpered.

"I saw 'er first." Kenpachi interjected, catching up to glare for only a moment.

"Yeah? Finders keepers." Grimmjow responded with a scowl, snatching the girl to his chest by grabbing her arm.

"Oi! I'm not some bloody piece of meat!" Andra piped, failing to break free of the man's inhuman grip.

"Sure y' are." the raven haired vampire responded, grabbing her off of Grimmjow by shoving his head back.

Squeaking the teen blushed as she was put in a game of tug-of-war. The blue haired vampire growled at the larger man, but paused for a moment as he sniffed the air, his face splitting into a crude grin.

"Something smells...sweet." he murmured, flicking his wicked gaze to the brunette. "I say we share her, deal?"

"... Fine." Kenpachi responded, leaning down to press his nose against the top of her head.

Andra tensed, a sharp intake of air breathing through her nose. "W-wait! What do you mean 'share'?" she inquired in terror.

Grimmjow placed a hand on her hip, startling the buxom teen as he spoke in her ear. "Don't worry about it, princess." he commanded, though his words only made her feel more scared as he nuzzled the crook of her neck.

"Should we eat her now, or eat her after?" Kenpachi asked, glancing at her throat.

Grimmjow stopped momentarily, the same question repeating itself in his head. Hitching his thumb beneath the worn edge of her shirt he smirked. "Why not after? I myself haven't played with my food for a while." he stated, his palm tickling her sides as he dragged it up her waist.

"Y' always play with yer food." Kenpachi responded, licking her neck.

The girl's breath hitched, a tremor going through her as the other vampire pulled her shirt up till it rested above the swell of her breasts, which were clad in a worn light blue brassiere. Grimmjow scoffed, taking a moment to appreciate the plump size of her bosoms.

"No damn rule saying we can't have a little fun with our prey." he grumbled, roughly jerking the bra off, ignoring the shouted protest of "hey!" as he began to happily squeeze the plump mounds, garnering soft groans as he pinched the rosy peaks none to gently.

Nibbling on her ear Kenpachi began to slide the woman's trousers down, his hand squeezing her arse in the process.

The teen whimpered, her cheeks beginning to burn as her core began to tingle with an unfamiliar heat.

Grimmjow continued to fondle her chest, squeezing and pulling gently at some points, whereas pinching the nubs roughly to make her cry out slightly. "So damn sensitive." he hissed in her ear before inhaling her scent. "Smell so damn sweet, too. Such a virgin." he muttered, tilting her head up to devour her lips with his.

"All the more fer us." Kenpachi stated, sliding his fingers into her underwear.

Andra whimpered as she felt the taller man invade her intimacy, unable to utter a sound of protest seeing as Grimmjow had her mouth forcefully occupied. Scratching her nails into his perverted hands didn't do jack shit for her, so she frantically grabbed Kenpachi's hand, trying to pull him out.

.…

Vamp Kakuzu

"Nng, Kakuzu... I just got here." Lilith spoke in a hazy voice, her back against a wall.

"Well, you're the one wear barely anything." the miser responded, lifting her up further while she wrapped her legs around his wide waist.

"I'm wearing a shirt and jeans." the brunette protested, hearing a heavy ripping sound mere moments later.

"Kakuzu!" she yelped as her jeans fell to the floor, followed by her shirt.

"I've spares you left here from last month." he calmly uttered, glancing down at her underwear. "A thong?" he asked, squeezing her bare cheeks as he nibbled at her collarbone.

"I wanted to surprise you, but you couldn't keep your hands off." she explained, blushing deeply as she glanced down at her matching frilly bra.

"It's hard not to." he chuckled, carrying her over to the bed to put her down.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, eyeing up his eerie emerald pupils that swam in a crimson sclera.

"I told you before, you turn me on because you're attractive, not delicious." Kakuzu stated, making his way between her legs as he stripped off his own clothes.

"Promise you'll be rough?" she asked, weaving her fingers into his long dark-chocolate locks.

"You're far more talkative tonight than usual." Kakuzu uttered, pressing the tip to her enterance before pressing it inside.

"Oh gods..." she whispered, shutting her eyes and crinkling her nose.

Even after so many months of this she still could not get used to the width of his member, let alone the large pounding he gave her. That was to be expected of from a vampire though, it took him a while to get used to being gentle with her in the first place, and that was just for the means of holding her.

By now Kakuzu had turned her over onto hands and knees, his fangs bared in bliss as he rattled the bed and struck any and every bundle of nerves on Lilith that would make her scream.

Dragging her nails down the mattress sheets the brunette gripped tightly to the covers and shuddered eratically, small pecks of sweat running against her cheeks and forehead as she tried to keep up with his pace.

Digging his nails into her Lilith could tell he was in a rare mood, he had pounced her the moment she got to the door and had made no time to casually pinning her to the bed.

Feeling his nails pierce her skin the brunette flinched, shuddered and leaned into him, the motion causing him to change positions again and draw her up onto his lap.

"Kakuzu..." Lilith gasped, tightly holding her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around the back of his head and stretched herself up to kiss him. Slipping her tongue past his teeth their sleek muscles fought for dominance, though Kakuzu was obviously going to win.

Awkwardly she began to suck on one of his fangs, sending a sharp sensation down Kakuzu's spine. He seemed to stiffen for a moment, caught up in the sensation. His fingers rolling circles around her areola while his other hand help her down over his erect member.

For a moment it allowed Lilith to catch her breath before he began again, his shaft twitching everytime her muscles tighten around it. Releasing for the second time that night the brunette practically screamed his name, enticing him to continue once again.

"A-Another round?" Lilith asked, rolling her eyes up weakly.

"Do you need a rest?" the miser asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Just a little one." she uttered, managing to escape him and turn to face his chest. Resting her cheek against the crook of his neck Lilith let out a content sigh, her eyelids fluttering shut as her heart began to slow down and her body began to droop.

"Don't fall asleep." Kakuzu murmured, sliding his hand down to stroke the bundle of nerves between her legs. Moaning softly into his ear the brunette shuddered, every inch of her becoming all the more sensitive to his touch. All over again she had began to shiver to his touch, her nails scraping down his back before she gripped onto his shoulder-blades.

"Kuzu..." she murmured, lolling open her eyes.

"Sorry, I'll control my urges." he uttered, moving his hand away to squeeze her soft thighs. The scent of sweat and sex driving his inner-self wild.

"No... Please, finger fuck me." Lilith groaned, grinding against his hand after shutting her legs around it.

Kakuzu simply chuffed slightly and pounce her, his middle finger sliding into her exposed enterance. The puckered and stretched pole was sleek with both his seed and her own, making it far easier for him to slide two of his fingers in with ease.

"Damnit, woman." he hissed, practically punching is fingers in and out of her.

Rolling her head back Lilith groaned and gripped the bed sheets once more, it had not taken him long to bring her to her climax for the third time, however he was not going to let her have it so easily.

Stopping he flicked his head down, grasped ahold of her hips and flicked his tongue out and into her heat. Gasping Lilith grabbed onto his hair out of instinct and bit her lower lip until she drew blood, her legs being pulled up around his head so that she clamped around it and dragged him in against her throbbing womanhood.

"Kakuzu!" she yelped, pulling on his hair, though he could not feel it. Feeling herself finally release Lilith panted gently, while Kakuzu lapped up her juices and proceeded to crawl up her naked figure.

"So helpless." he murmured, nibbling at her exposed neck.


End file.
